


its real doggey hours

by frogbackpack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Sam Winchester's Birthday, i didnt finish this til like 2am uidkbuk, i know it was yesterday shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: *can i please get a waffle voice* can sam get a dog. can sam p l e a s e get a dog





	its real doggey hours

"Can I see now?"

"No, Sam, not yet." Cas's hands remain hindering his vision, and Sam's excited yet nervous. 

Dean had told Castiel to get Sam outta the bunker for a little while, to which he had no objections, then went out to do... whatever it was he was doing.

All Sam knew it was a surprise for the birthday boy.

They never really did much for birthdays. John would mutter a small, "happy birthday," if he remembered, or wasn't out working a job, while his kids would at least attempt to round up enough cash to get each other a subpar dollar store gift.

So neither Sam nor Dean were used to anything special. Or anything at all, for the most part.

Sam's not entirely sure what to expect when he hears the door open and footsteps echo down the stairs. He recognizes Dean's step pattern, but he also picks up on a smaller pitter patter following. 

"Now?"

"Almost," Dean says, voice sounding closer. "Gimme your hand."

Sam reaches a wary hand out and Dean grabs it, leading it closer to the floor. He brushes against something soft and fluffy. 

Castiel's hands move, Sam still keeping his eyes closed. He ruffles his fingers through the... fur? 

"Can I open my eyes?"

Cas hums in a quiet affirmation. Upon his eyes fluttering open, he sees an absolute unit of fluff sitting on the floor next to Dean's legs, wagging its tail happily. 

"Oh, my god?" Sam looks back and forth from Dean, Cas, and the dog, eyes lighting up and smiling wildly.

"His name's Thor," Dean supplies, Sam kneels down to level with the husky, petting behind his ears while trying not to get a face full of dog tongue. "Happy birthday, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> every dog named thor ive ever met have been big, fluffy, and lovable, so ofc i had to name the dog thor. if your dogs name if thor please give em a little smooch for me. just. give your dog a smooch for me no matter the name bc i lov them ok thanks for reading


End file.
